Talk:Gauntlet of Fire/@comment-24965251-20160321020919/@comment-26921356-20160406213601
I visioned of an Episode for the show (a part-3 christmas special episode), about Spike somehow had some nightmare presence inside him for a very long time ever since the day he and Twilight 1st moved to pony and Nightmare Moon returned, he somehow had the presence in him after he fainted when Nightmare Moon appeared then later escape (as a drop of her magic from her long magical mane), in the 1st part of the christmas special episode... Spike passed out unconsciously (because of the deep nightmares and headache in him by the presence and shows a vein pulsing on his head) and it flows out of his mouth and it forms into a body shape like Spike's (only a bit taller than him) and takes his name as Lance (AKA Dark Spike or Nightmare Spike or Evil Spike), in the middle of part 2... he secretly kidnapped Rarity and turned her into Nightmare Rarity (as he might be emotionless and cold-hearted, he does have some interest in Rarity and plans to make her his queen), in the end of part 2...Spike was able to confront Lance (for only a brief time), and Lance manipulates Spike of making seeing his friends and the princesses all very dissapointed, annoyed, deaf, and all stuff like that (especially Rarity, with her as Nightmare Rarity in Lance's control) at him for the many things in the past with him around, and Rarity finding someone else more romantic than him for his many mistakes and all the ponies around calls him disgraceful, selfish, and a monster (all of it is his hidden nightmares), and it all makes him very very very very very insecure, feared, and very weaken (even heartbroken and feel already unwanted) causing Spike to run away in deep tears. In part 3 (where... he found out that this whole time that he was actually, truly and always been most selfless, supportive, kind, generous, turly heroic, respectful, couragous, honest, brave, most loyal, protective, sweet, friendly, defensive, very caring, good-hearted and most responsible dragon ever since after the day he was hatched and raised by Twilight (meaning he was never sarcastic and self-centered at all... it was because of Lance all along, he even almost succeeded of turning into a 100% giant insane and greedy dragon but failed because of the flashback of Rarity's kiss), Lance was trying to prevent him from seeing that & being that way and trying to get him to be like other dragons in the world as a very sarcastic, annoying, fearful, aggressive, arrogant, intimidating, somewhat self-centered, boastful, destructive, full-of-himself, show-off and all stuff like that and even trying to make him a show-off and but since many times he tried... the good conscience and good memories that's always in Spike to help him and prevents Lance from trying to prevail (and of course that's what caused him to be free out of Spike), and it turns out that Lance is the true aggressive, arrogant, intimidating, egotistical, self-centered, destructive, conceited, vain, vile, full-of-himself, sarcastic, cocky, greedy, show-off, rogue and all stuff like that. As Spike starts fighting Lance, as it all shows of who he truly is as selfless and stuff and he was able to emerge victorious (although he did get a scar next to his left eye by Lance) with all the magic and power within him (friendship, happiness, harmony, heroism, light, and most importantly love) and even have a bit of dark magic in him too (in which is good darkness) and all of it (along with Twilight (also Starlight) & friends, Discord, and the 2 princesses by Spike's side with all their magic and might of friendship, light, & harmony and Luna's good darkness in them) defeats Lance (causing him to be disintegrated from existence, turning Rarity back to normal (although she said she did like her other appearance despite it's Lance evil magic) and even cause Spike to fall unconscious (off-screen) and his legs & arms even got a bit longer (making him a bit same height as Twilight & Rarity), as he wakes up at the end... he saw that his arms and legs got a bit longer (which he thinks it was unexpected), he was praised, inspired, and amazed for his bravery and heroism and selfless and saving Equestria from Lance and his plot of bringing sadness and disharmony and attempting to steal all Hearth's Warming Eve for himself, as for Rarity, Twilight and friends (especially Rarity) are most most most proud of him (Rarity even kissed him 2 times on his cheeks), Princess Celestia & Luna then shows him a stained glass with him on it defeating Lance, saving Rarity, and bringing Heart's Warming Eve back to all Equestira and showing who he really is after finding out Lance's shadowy manipulation of attempting to corrupt him, showing him that there's nothing to worry anymore that he's never of what and who he thought (because of Lance), making it all of him the hero of Hearth's Warming Eve. Afterwards... Rarity then said that she already knows his true feelings for her (ever since season 2, episode 10, which she fully accepts it) and she couldn't help but notice about that Spike's now a bit taller and about the same height as her... she ask a dance for the Hearth's Warming Eve stage play finale and he says "most certainly", and she even said... she also have feelings for him almost in the way he does for her... she always thinks of him not only her favorite dragon in the whole world, but also her most reliable, heroic, life saving, and even handsome & loveable dragon in her whole life, she also then kisses him on the lips as the most giftable award and making them both a couple as the gift in all of Heart's Warming Eve (he always wanted for so long), before the credits... the last scene shows Spike and Rarity (now as a wonderful couple)... they share a kiss as fireworks pops in the air at the same time.